castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Lesser Demon
Leviathan}} The Lesser Demon is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a flying demon that patrols its territory and wields powerful magic. Some can summon demonic allies, including other Lesser Demons. Description Lesser Demons are low level classic demons, more powerful than a Tiny Devil and less than a Devil. The first Lesser Demon that appeared in a Castlevania game was called Leviathan in the North American localization of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Appearances ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse The last of the trio of monsters resurrected by the Death Fire King (the other being the two Mummies and the Cyclops). '''Leviathan' is a menacing-looking demon featuring staple satanic features such as a goat's head and hind legs, and bat-like wings. The creature ominously emerges from his casket and from the first sight it will be obvious he is not someone to be taken lightly, bearing a tall and muscular figure. Leviathan mainly attacks by performing high hovering leaps in an attempt to stomp on the player. On the third leap, it will make a short pause and spew three large fireballs in a spreading manner. He is quite resilient, but as expected, he becomes more vulnerable while on the ground; a few tosses of Holy Water vials and continuous whipping will soon put him out of commission. In the original Japanese version, this enemy —known as the — bears some physical changes while retaining an overall similar design, portraying an outright more diabolical look, being even more muscular, with larger horns, different set of wings, and having a tail. The change in the western releases could be due to avoid making the creature look too devilish. A reimagined version of this particular design of the Lesser Demon, called Pazuzu, appeared later as a boss in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Lesser Demon from ''Symphony of the Night utilizes multiple magic attacks, as well as a physical attack. It's also able to fly and can summon allies at will, becoming temporarily invincible during this process. The first such demon encountered is as the boss of the Long Library, which can summon Slingers, Ectoplasms and Mudmen. In fact, this boss fight is the only method available to the player to fight a Mudman and make it register in the Master Librarian's Enemy List. Lesser Demons encountered later on will only summon other Lesser Demons. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance A reimagined version of this demon, named Pazuzu, appears as a boss of the Castle Top Floor (Castle A) in ''Harmony of Dissonance. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence The appearance of the enemy changes greatly in comparison to his previous appearance: he has a head of a billy goat and his wings are more like those of an eagle than those of a bat. Actually, its 3D model is a recycled version of the Thunder Demon from the same game. Unlike his ''Symphony of the Night counterpart, it can not summon other monsters. Instead, it only attack is to attack the player directly down to the ground. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Their attacks consist in swooping and swatting the player, as well as spiraling toward the them (the Spirit of Fuji can be stolen from them whenever they perform this attack). For some reason, they also drop Lollipops. Its appearance is large and muscular, with long bat-like wings and horns. Its fur is red with a fluffy white mane. Lv.13= |-|Lv.23= ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin He retake his appearance of ''Symphony of the Night and his ability to summon demons. However, he can also attack the player with claws that can poison him. He can drop the Skull Ring, the most powerful ring of the game, but in return curses the player. ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 An Old God called Leviathan also appears in ''Lords of Shadow 2. He serves as a Titan battle before the final confrontation of the game. Item Data Gallery Dxc 082.png|'Lesser Demons enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *"Leviathan", the name given to the Lesser Demon in the Western localization of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, was probably chosen without proper knowledge of its origins, as Leviathan actually is a giant sea monster from Hebrew lore. See also *Pazuzu Category:Demons Category:Flying Bosses Category:Flying Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Bosses Category:Encore of the Night Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies